cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Grillard
Grillard is an ancient Cenobite that is centuries old, first appearing in the year 1223. History 1222 In 1220, Count Carillion crusaded with his army to the Levant (the land around the eastern end of the Mediterranean Sea) in an effort to recover the "arrow pierced shroud of St. Rubrub." Instead, he discovered the Ornate Box there, instead. Carillion's crusade was a part of the larger Fifth Crusade of Europe. The Count's fiefdom, the third largest in France, was left in the capable hands of his wife, Lady Carillion. Father Robataille, head of Castle Carillion's parish, seeks audience with Lady Carillion and informs her that her that he has dream about the Count returning from his crusade and that he would bring "a great evil" back with him. He helps Lady Carillion research the history of the Ornate Box and encourages her to use it to battle Satan. 1223 Following her husband's return to France, the Count falls into a great depression, feeling that he has failed in his quest due to the great cost in both blood and treasure. Intent on banishing Satan to Hell permanently, but instead, they summon Grillard the Cenobite and his pet. When Count Carillion came to investigate the going ons of his wife, he discovered the Cenobite, who summoned Hell's Spears and pierced the Count. He then proceeded to take him to Hell. Robataille and Lady Carillion vowed to continue their war against Satan - to remove "the seal of his cloven hoof stamped into the very fabric of their lives". She helped execute a small inquisition of the fiefdom which involved exorcisms, baptisms, bleedings and burnings at the stake of those found guilty of trafficking in sin. During this time, both Robataille and Lady Carillion fell in love and she was impregnated by him. 1223/1224 Solving the box a second time, Lady Carillion and now-Monseigneur Robataille are once again confronted by Grillard. The Monseigneur is crucified by Hell's spears and both he and Lady Carillion are taken to Hell by the Cenobite. Count Carillion was returned from Hell and allowed to be reincarnated in the form of Lady Carillion's baby. 1992 Centuries later, Carlos, a young hispanic male and leader of the Vultures gang, felt it was his destiny to rule the gangs in Philadelphia. He had climbed to his current position of power over the bodies of his predecessors. He was deeply religious and believed in destiny, desiring money, wealth and power. He met with Vito, the Italian leader of the Vulture's rival gang. Vito wanted to end the fighting by clearly marking the gangs' separate territories but refused to submit to Carlos. Both rival gang leaders met, and when Carlos demanded that they submit to his leadership, a fight soon broke out. Carlos chased Vito into a territory and was ambushed. He then fled into a maze of tunnels and discovered the deep levels below 103 St. Morti. He imagined himself "going out in a blaze of glory" before discovering the opening to the lower level. A guardian of a Lemarchand Box (in the form of a vagrant old man) had recently lost it in the waters in the lower levels. Carlos witnessed the old man after he found and opened the box, only to be dragged inside by Hell's chains. He then took the box himself, to challenge Vito with. He organised a duel for leadership of the gangs using the Puzzle Box thinking he would avoid solving it, because he had seen what the Guardian had done. However, Vito insisted they wear blindfolds. During the duel, Carlos had vision of his future. When Vito and Carlos solved the box, Grillard, the Female Cenobite, the Leo Cenobite and another unnamed fourth Cenobite appeared, trapping Vito's boys from the exit. When Carlos kicked the puzzle box on his way out, the Cenobites appeared before him. Grillard explained the Guardian had been punished for allowing the box to fall into disrepair, but that Carlos' desire had realigned it. Grillard said they had much to teach Carlos and "rewarded" him by torturing him with chains. He told Carlos that they were called by his desire, and not by Vito's hands. Description Grillard has a split head that has been stitched back up, and a disfigured face, and a large, bulbous and lumpy body. It has a corkscrew lodged through his nose and it's mouth is extended in two places by chained hooks that are connected to two of the four exposed breasts. Trivia *It has been rumoured that Grillard was the cenobite that changed Sister Nikoletta into the Female Cenobite. Appearances Comics *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #1, "The Canons of Pain" *''Clive Barker's Hellraiser'' #19, "Roulette LeMarchand" Gallery File:Ornate_Box.jpg|thumb|The Ornate Box used to summon Grillard. Grillard 2.png|A close-up view of Grillard's physical deformities. Grillard_& Pet.png|Grillard and his Cenobite Pet. Category:Cenobites Category:Hellraiser